


in love with your hope

by nxgitoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Death, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Hinata Hajime, Suffering Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxgitoes/pseuds/nxgitoes
Summary: AU where Nagito actually ends up being the blackened for Chapter 1. Hajime doesn't take it well. And neither does Nagito.-inspired by @leviackermaninmybasement on tiktok!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 117





	in love with your hope

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tiktok by @leviackermaninmybasement 👁️👁️ so um, it's not my idea-

***THIRD PERSON VIEW***

The trial room was dead silent as Nagito holds himself in his arms, sweat collecting onto his forehead.

It's over for them. Hajime has presented all the evidence of the crime, and he is almost 100% sure the boy he once called his friend, was in fact the killer of Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. The glow paint under the table, the fact that he was the closest to the table...

It was so painfully obvious that Hajime couldn't help but let out a shaky breath as the moment he called out Nagito, he started to breathe erratically, moments later, laughing like a crazy psychopath who just came out of his shell. 

He couldn't _believe this._ Nagito Komaeda, the guy he first became friends with on this island, the guy who helped him out through the investigation, the guy who was just so kind towards him and the others... was the _killer of Byakuya.._?

The words repeat in his head as he recalls, "You're correct! It was my doing all along!" It was all.. nothing but lies. His personality... his _act_ he shown towards Hajime, he felt utterly betrayed. Like he was just stabbed in the back by his companion, his bestfriend. 

Hajime didn't notice the odd glances that Nagito sent his way throughout the trial after that, the boy was withering into a deep hole of sorrow. All he wanted was the old Nagito back already. _Please be fake, please be joking..._

Hajime was really desperate to come up with anything at this point, anything to prove that he _wasn't_ the murderer of Byakuya. He spat out any sort of evidence that would maybe point to Nagito not being the culprit, but they were all brought down by a rebuttal from the others.

Nagito's face turns more and more pained as Hajime keeps trying to provide more false evidence that he was not indeed the killer. He doesn't _know why_ Hajime was trying so hard to prove him innocent.

"Just face it, Hajime. He's a crazy psychopath!" Kazuichi shouts from across the circle of their classmates, and he feels himself sink progressively. 

Nagito is silent the whole time, as if watching from the sidelines. He was in disbelief, because why would an ultimate defend trash like him? 

He had to do this though... Hajime's eyebrows furrowed, a tear trailing down his cheek, but he's unaware. He needed to show proof that Nagito _was_ the killer or they were all going to die right here and now. Because he knows he's the murderer, he just.. doesn't want to... _believe.._ _it-_

His voice becomes all choked up as he starts to speak again, this voice becoming a slight whisper as he starts from the beginning of the incident until now. He summarizes all the events of this murder, aware of the hitch in his voice and voice cracks as he continues on. 

His eyes meet Nagito's, noticing the swirl of his eyes but also dreading the sight of the clear agony and fear in his eyes. Nagito gulps, a burning, throbbing sensation in his chest as his arms shudder. 

At the end, he mutters softly, "I'm s-sorry.." Hajime almost wanted to embrace him into a hug, but why would he still feel bad for him...? He's a _murderer._ That still doesn't terminate any of the pity he felt for the  
lucky student _at all._

Nagito is focusing his gaze down on the floor, his face hidden from the others, the only thing visible was his shaking shoulders. _What is going... on..?_

He was interrupted by a high-pitched, annoying voice, going on about how they were getting bored of us rambling, Hajime barely heard any of it thought... lost in his own thoughts and anguish. His ears rang as he heard the dreadfully, terrifying line he didn't want to hear, "Let's move along to the nerve-wracking voting time!" 

It's as if time _stopped._ Voting time... He had to vote for.. him. He hesitated for awhile, still noticing Nagito glancing at the floor, his shoulders still shaking.

_..._

_.. I'm so... very_ _**sorry** _ _._

His eyes turned blurry and hazy, watching the wheel slowly spin, awaiting for its doom. Of course, he wasn't surprised when it landed on Nagito Komaeda's face, but his throat closed up, a choked up cry almost releasing. The others shown almost no expression on their face except for a frown and a couple of wide eyes, but nobody seemed devastated by the outcome. 

His eyes darted to Nagito's figure in a flash, that was almost still in the same position as it was for the past 5 minutes... _Is he.. alright?_

"It.. w-was really you?" He whispers, observing the jump in Nagito's shoulders as he buries himself in a deeper hole. 

The lucky student stays silent, everyone almost glaring at him as he speaks nothing. "You got fucking nothing to say?" Fuyuhiko spats out, almost snorting but even that doesn't get a peep out of the boy. 

"You all were correct! Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student, was the killer behind Byakuya Togami!" Monokuma laughs, but Hajime felt sick to his stomach at that menacing laugh. 

Nagito lets out a self deprecating laugh, no emotion filled in it at all. The laugh cuttimg off at the end, cracking. We learn the boy's motive being behind this was the hope that would come out of their deaths. He never looked up at them though during this. _Not once._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm sorry.."_ He almost didn't hear the repeat of apologies that came out of Nagito faintly. His heart almost broke at that, but he kept himself up, trying not to seem weak. 

"Let's get this over with already.." Fuyuhiko shouts at the black and white bear, along with a few others who probably hate Nagito's guts by now. He's holding himself together still but barely, holding on...

Nagito suddenly shocks him into silence as he speaks up with a choked sob, "Hajime!" Everyone falls silent at the abrupt voice, Hajime's body shivering involuntarily as a sting of pain runs through his entire body at the call of his name. "I love you!"

_H-huh_ _..?_ _W-w-what_ _did he just_ _say-_ _?_

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" Nagito Komaeda yells with his whole heart and body, tears visible on the pale boy's cheeks now. Hajime is slowly but torturously aware of the situation now, how much fondness he had for the boy, how much he truly hoped that he was not the culprit. The truth _hurts.._

"Hajime.." Sobs released from the pale boy, realizing that he did not want to die all along. All he wanted was somebody else's love... "I love you!!" He cries out, every emotion crashing through his body at a rapid pace. He truly loved Hajime _and_ the hope.. inside of him...

"I-" Hajime tries to speak, but he's broken off by a stuttering sob. _W-why_ _did things have to turn out.. like this?_

He opens his mouth to attempt to speak again, his throat swollen from crying, before it is already too late. It _is way_ too late.

_Nagito Komaeda has been found guilty!_

_It's Punishment Time!~_

_-_ -

**Author's Note:**

> i will work on the requests now i got! i just felt kind of frustrated lately with school and i've felt down lately!!  
> -  
> anyways, take my bad writing 💔 as for now


End file.
